The Origin Of The Millennium Puzzle
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: This is the origin of how Yugi Moto received one of the seven treasures... the Millennium Puzzle. [Four Part Chapter]
1. Chapter 1: The Puzzle

_**Author's Note:** Greetings, Yu-Gi-Oh fans! I present to you a brand new story, **"The Origin Of The Millennium Puzzle"**. Now, to those are new to reading my stories, welcome. To those that are not, don't think that I'm actually giving up on the works I did. **Currently, I'm still on the works and still in progress with each.** In addition, I'm also working on the other stories… such as bonuses & "Book Of Moon" stories together. And let's just say that this is one of them. So, sit back… relax… and enjoy the story…_

* * *

_**Explanation –** This is a bonus special. The following story is based on the **1st season of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters**. The story is in **2nd point of view** told by… a man that you'll find… maybe interesting. The man is speaking about the tale about Yugi Moto and the first time he actually solved the Millennium Puzzle. In this content, it'll be a **four part chapter. Please note that this isn't included within Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. This story is only a missing part that wasn't told.**_

* * *

_**The Origin Of The Millennium Puzzle**_

_**Summary:** This is the origin of how Yugi Moto received one of the seven treasures... the Millennium Puzzle._

* * *

_Introduction_

_Through the history of shadows and realms, the shadows games erupted in a war between dark and light… and the shadows consume them whole. Through countless centuries, the legend of the nameless pharaoh searched for his awaiting awakening. Now, 5,000 years later, a boy named Yugi Moto unlocks the secret through assembling the Millennium Puzzle. He was amused with the puzzle and tries to solve the parts. But… although by that… the boy has problems of his own… for this is when the story starts…_

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Puzzle_

_Yugi Moto never thought… that he could solve the puzzle that quickly. He always couldn't for his own life, even if he tried… he wants to solve it easily and yet… why couldn't he no matter how much? He doesn't know when to stop at all… or even when to quit, even if his grandpa told him it was unsolved for him as well. In the depth part of his thoughts, he wonders to himself:_

_I don't understand why it's so hard to figure out and why even my grandfather can't solve it either. I can't see why I can't solve it like him. Who am I as a man that I'll do something that my grandfather can't solve? Why he couldn't solve it is still within my heart. Maybe I'll be able to solve the puzzle better than my grandpa._

_But who am I to say that I can? Who am I for being the boy that wanted a challenge such as this? Who am I for being a person that solves puzzles and riddles? Who am I exactly for doing something perplexed? Who am I as the fact that I could solve something so I could get my wish? Who am I as a boy that wished for something like friends?_

_If I want friends, what am I going to do once I figure out when I actually solved it? What am I going to do once I pieced it in completion? What am I going to do once I get the puzzle completely whole? What am I going to do once I found out the puzzle's form? Yet, what am I to myself if I could do it?_

_What should I do once it's solved out and made my wish?_

_What will I do once I had my wish granted? Will I able to have my wish… if it comes true?_

_Will I have friends… of my own? But what sort of friends? What will the wish give me? Will I have a lot of friends… or just one?_

_But then again…_

_Will I get what I want… after eight years? Will I ever receive some friends? Should I be able to keep the puzzle the way it is? Mmm, it makes me ponder about what I should do. But why am I the one that wanted to solve this puzzle before me? Why do I get the feeling that I could solve it maybe today? Could it be that I'll solve it? But how am I going to solve it on my own… with all these parts?_

_Why he can't solve, there was still a few more questions that I wanted to give him. Could it be that he could solve it? Could he be able to do the impossible of assembling the puzzle?_

_Yugi Moto decided to work on it for five hours as the result got improving. He wonders what would happen if he could solve it much better than his grandfather. As he worked through the puzzle, his thoughts were clouded with anticipation. It was getting more interesting for him. He was getting extremely determined._

_"I wonder if I could…" He muttered to himself. He was starting to get very good at it. "I wonder if this will…"_

_He clicked a piece in. And then another… And slowly another… but then… He was nearly finished towards the last part. His anxiety grew stronger and full of extreme emotion._

_Who am I exactly for bringing myself to actually finish the puzzle for just five hours? Who am I to myself that I could do this after over eight years? Who am I after over eight years of being a strongminded boy to solve something like this puzzle? How am I able to complete this jigsaw that's before me? How am I good at it… is still unknown. Why I can't before is still remain a question to me. Why couldn't I solve it back then? What am I ever since I was five years old? When I was younger, I thought it was difficult to do it. So now… how can I be so good in comparison to years back? How come I can't solve it when I was younger back then? Why I can now is still a complete mystery for me. What am I now after years of solving it? When am I good at it, that I can't say really. What will be the outcome once I'm done? What will I receive from this puzzle? What I want is that I wish for friends, but friends I never have._

_I wonder what friends I'll have… and what sort of way that I'll receive them._

_What will be my treasure? What sort of adventure will I have? Could I possibly have a lifetime of friendship? I guess it's not clear to me. But who am I? What am I exactly of just dreaming away? Who am I exactly for just drifting over something that I don't have yet? Why am I so stuck into this too much?_

_Could I possibly finish it today? But who am I? I shouldn't just lack over the day over a relic. Who am I entirely for just taking my time over assembling it together?_

_Every day, I took my time after the next, just to assemble the Millennium Puzzle. I've been working on it now for six hours… and I still kept sitting in the chair. What I'll wish is that I wanted a friend… even just one. What I want is that I want friends that'll always stick forever. I wish to keep them forever. I only wish for it is because I want to be less lonely. Ever since I was young, I had no friends. No one wanted to be my friend and I was always by myself._

_I always hang alone and never tried to get someone to be my friend. When I was in elementary school, I never had a single friend to make and my mom didn't feel happy. She disapproved that I didn't had anyone to play with me. My dad didn't seem pleased as well… and so… they told me that I need to spend my time on studying. They wanted me to study hard in school so I could have a job and even a life of my own. They said if I don't study, then I can't go to university or a community college to choose. They said that I shouldn't waste my time over various games. They said I shouldn't fail my studies…_

_When I was secondary school, I was picked on… by a bunch of boys. Every boy fined me strange and weird for actually sticking around about games. Every boy thought I was too silly over games… and so… some boys took my lunch and even asked for payment. Every day, girls told me that I'm just wasting my time over puzzles. I couldn't stay in school and sometimes I ditched. Other times, I hide away from every boy or girl. Sometimes… there are times I couldn't talk to anyone. I couldn't even talk with the teacher… or vice principal… or even the principal himself._

_When I first came in ninth grade, I then got in trouble for actually failing in classes. I couldn't do anything about my grades and it was F's and D's… I couldn't speak to my mom about them and why I didn't study like she wants. She said if I don't, I can't get accepted in any community or anything I choose. I couldn't listen and I couldn't pay any attention. I thought it was hard and too difficult to study… and so… my mom didn't let me had any puzzles or games. She said that I couldn't have anything with various games until I pass high school. My grandpa said he can't let me choose a game or a toy unless I pay attention to my classes…_

_In tenth grade, I met a girl named Tea… Tea Gardner. I wasn't sure who she was at first… but then… I met Joey Wheeler… and even his friend, Tristan Taylor. They said that I should toughen up to be a stronger man. On the first day, they said that they wanted me to stop being by myself and talk with others. They said that they wanted me to stop taking my time over a box… the box that contains the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. They said they wanted me to actually talk and make some friends. I shook my head and refused, but I didn't know them enough._

_And so…_

_In the morning after five weeks, Joey decided to pick on me for not making friends like they said. Joey wanted to take my box and simply wanted to peek at it. He couldn't resist himself for peeking and even Tristan as well. And so… they picked on me for five weeks with the box. They said it was dumb for playing over some pieces that are just small parts. I didn't like what they want and I simply screamed at them every after school time. I didn't listen and try to simply ignore their ways… but that didn't stop them. It only made it worse._

_I can't understand why Joey and Tristan always picked on me… ever since I first enrolled to tenth grade. I don't understand why they won't stop… and why they wanted me to have friends. I'm not sure what made them actually target me, but I wish they would leave me alone. I wish that they would actually do something other than picking a fight with me. They couldn't stop when I told them on the first shot, but they wanted me to be a man. They wanted me to be a fighter… maybe like a tougher person. They wanted me to be a man that doesn't play over various games. They wanted me to stand up to bullies… even if I don't like fighting and violence._

_Why… I'm still doing the puzzle… is still a complete problem for me. Why am I so lost over the Millennium Puzzle? Why should I bother over it until the day sets down? I shouldn't just continue… and my parents will take it away if I don't go to sleep. If I keep working on the puzzle, my grandfather will never let me keep it. Not even my parents. But what should I do? What can I do?_

_Why am I carried away with it… is still not understandable for me. I can't figure out why I'm so confident about putting it together… but maybe… there must be a way to keep it the way it is. If I could only fit some parts… maybe I could finally have it solved. What am I going to pick? What should I do exactly with this part… or these others? The parts are too complicated to piece… but then again…_

_When my grandpa was in Egypt, it was trapped in a tomb in the nameless pharaoh's pyramid. He didn't know where it was from… and so… he took it as his possession to the Kame Game Shop. He trapped in the cellar and then… he gave it to me when I was five. It was a birthday gift for me for being a good boy to him. He wanted me to be always a good boy for him and he wanted me to be an intelligent man. He wanted me to be a man that could be good at puzzles and riddles… and to even be well and healthy. He wanted me to be a strong man one day and even make lots of friends… yet… I let him down. I let my grandpa down._

_I let everyone down… like my mom and my dad… or even Joey and Tristan. I can't do it. I can't do anything I want. I can't do anything like they said. I can't be a stronger boy like they want. How can I? How can I be a stronger person like they want? What can I do about it?_

_What am I entirely for being a man that plays games? Who am I for being a man that doesn't have anything… including no friends for himself? What am I to do? Why am I so deeply interested into this complex puzzle? How could I be doing this for nearly until the sun goes? I just don't know what I should do… after being picked on earlier besides Joey and Tristan. What am I to do about… the public monitor, Ushio Tetsu? What am I to do with him… when he wanted a payment?_

_A payment that costs twenty thousand yen… and I don't have enough._

_What am I going to do… after he bullied me to pay him when he beaten up Joey and Tristan? What am I exactly for the fact that I got beaten up by him too? Who am I entirely that I could be able to pay his price… of what he bargained? I wish that I just… maybe… that I should…_

_Wait…_

_What am I doing? Why am I so holding onto the puzzle instead of thinking his payment? Who am I thinking that I should bring the puzzle with me? What am I exactly that my heart told me that I… should… but… What can I do? What can I do… for even to pay off the bodyguard fee? How am I going to face him exactly… even for Joey and Tristan? What if I get punched out if I don't do as he says? What am I going to do… in a situation like this?_

_Who am I thinking that I could be capable of being stronger for them? What happens to me afterwards? Why am I such… a total coward? How could I be a complete man… when I'm such… a weakling?_

_How can I exactly face my fears by facing him… and to even stand up for them? What can I do then? What can I do in order to be a stronger person? What else can I do… even for myself? If only I could… be more confident against him. Who am I for talking out of line at him? How can I let him actually picked on Joey and Tristan… or even me? Why must I be picked on by him?_

_I just can't… do anything like my grandpa said. My mom told me that I shouldn't fight or get violent with others. My dad says that I should actually stand up harder and be more braver to bullies. But why? Why can't I be like other boys? Who am I exactly? How could I be a man that can actually toughen out? What can I do?_

_What should I do? If only I can be less depressed and less of a sad boy. Who am I to myself? What kind of man am I? Who am I entirely that I could be something of a man that could face bullies? I just don't know… if I can. Who am I if I could be a man that can help anyone?_

_Can I really do something about it? Can I face anything and not have any reluctant doubts? What should I do in order to help… for me… and Joey… and Tristan? Who can I be exactly? Can I turn for anybody though? What must I do? What can I do… even for me? Can I stand up like my dad says… but how?_

_Why can't I do it? I just can't stand up for myself. My dad will be angry. How could I let them get hurt and be beaten up by Ushio?_

_Maybe I should… just… give up._

_Yugi sighed to himself. He closed his eyes. He breathed deeply. "Why do I… bother?" He placed a part of a piece down. He couldn't take it anymore. Yugi wanted to give in completely. He decided to call it quits. He rubbed his temples. "I'm so pathetic." He decided to call it a day. He brought himself up from the chair. He couldn't continue at all… even if he wished. He wanted to take some rest. "I think… I'll call it a night." He stood up. He stretched his body. "Well, I almost need some sleep." He decided that it was enough. It was enough for him to work on the puzzle. He wanted to get some shut eye. He might as well give in… for now._

_Who am I for working on the puzzle that I've been doing as the sun sets to night? What am I until the sun reaches for the day to die? What should I do in order to pause from my actions? Will I be able to ever conclude it in time? Why am I so putting my efforts over the parts… I just can't understand why I feel so pulled in to finish the puzzle every day… What am I for working on it and taking my time into assembling its final part of the piece? Who am I exactly for working upon an artifact that was ancient for 5,000 years?_

_Once I put the puzzle down, I will be able to finish the next day. Who am I entirely for actually putting the puzzle away when I could be finishing it until morning? I guess… I suppose I should go to sleep… when I go to sleep, I'll be able to complete the parts the next day… but then, I'll face Ushio with the money he demands._

_Tomorrow, I'll finish what I started and finish it in the early morning._

_I should probably get some rest… tomorrow is another day of school… and I can't be late._

_The boy… seems to talk of someone… which remains to be a complete mystery. The boy, Yugi, wanted someone for himself… and to have his wish granted. What we know is that he wants to have a treasure of his own… especially even for one friend. Whoever he wants, he wanted something that'll last a lifetime. But… what he doesn't expect though is that he didn't know… it'll be an adventure like he never had before. Who he wants was someone to be always by his side… but not what he thinks. Why must he insist on the puzzle… is what his grandfather says to him. However, Yugi never knew as to what he'll actually get._

_Whom he speaks… he didn't realize at the moment about a pharaoh that listens hard… deep within the center of the Millennium Puzzle. What he doesn't know was there are two pharaohs: the nameless pharaoh… and a pharaoh that is so mighty and great. Inside, along with the two pharaohs, is also someone who is within… as well as what lies a certain secret in hush silence. When the moment he placed the middle part to the artifact, he'll be in for a certain reward… and he will unlock a strange potential power… a power he knows not. What will be the outcome once he placed the final piece? The man who he'll face is in a bad awakening the next day. How the boy could be able to solve the puzzle… is a complete question. The answer as to why he was able to solve… was actually a voice that whispered in his ears._

_Who he will face… is a pharaoh that looks similar to the boy. What he will know the next day is that he will face an unexpecting surprise. When he unlocks the power, he will face the greatest adventure… and received more than just friends. How he will face the ultimate gift depends on what fate said. What he will experience is that he'll face new rivals… and new places to see. Yugi, the boy that slept silently… doesn't know what he'll have in store. What he'll actually get is something he never thought possible. Whoever he will talk to… will be the man that once known as the "king of games"._

_To who… is known as the "king of games", the pharaoh will be awakened and return to this world… to the present day. Whatever he will face along with the nameless pharaoh… they are in for the worse. When they start their journey, he and the nameless pharaoh will face obstacles and challenges… no matter what's the price or even the cost._

_Why though… must the boy prolong for the inevitable? What must he do exactly to continue his work with the pieces?_

_Who I am… is the man that once roamed as well as the pharaoh… at least, the nameless pharaoh. Who I am… is why I told this story._

_When I was young man, I once met the nameless pharaoh… and even spoke within the puzzle with him… but this is when I told the tale about myself._

_The question… is what is my identity… is what you may ask? Who am I exactly is what you pondered? Why are you… speaking within this story? Who exactly are you? What are you exactly? When did you start being awakened? How did you manage to uncover yourself… only so small? Why are you not revealing your face for us?_

_My name… is known… as the great pharaoh… Pharaoh Ryou Bakura. I am known as the man who once had a life just like you. I am a man that once talks of tales and stories, whether old or new. I am known within the Millennium Ring, known as "Yami Bakura"._

_Now… I bet you ask… Who are you as "Yami Bakura"? What is your purpose to this world? When did you start having a life of your own? What is your main reason you wanted so much? When did you start being within the Millennium Puzzle? What is your ways exactly? Why did you get trapped within? Who brought you inside with the nameless pharaoh?_

_Who are you entirely if you're "Yami Bakura"? What is your sole purpose to this life? Why are you known as the man being known as a Yami? Who are you from your identity? What is your face? When are you going to be seen? What will happen when your face is well known? Why are you in shadow?_

_Who are you underneath the black? What is your strength? When are you going to be revealed? Why do you not answer at times? Who do you know? Why are you a man that hides… maybe some secrets? What are you like? Who are you when you're within the items?_

_I… will tell that in due time… when the time arrives._

_I am a man that hides at times… but only on a certain purpose. I only reveal everything until the day arrives._

_To whom I speak of, what do you know about the pharaoh that lives within the puzzle? What exactly do you know about the nameless pharaoh? Why do you not tell the whole story? How could you actually cover everything about who you are? What are you? When did you become the great pharaoh? Why are you hiding away from this life? What are your intentions or your thoughts?_

_I… am a man that wishes for something… like Pharaoh Atem._

_Who you are… I'm not sure exactly… but… What I could tell you is that I have intentions of my own. When one day you see my face, will you turn away… or simply flee? People ask… why do you not sound well? What is wrong with you? Who brought you to this life like that? What has happened to you since the start? When will we know your story?_

_Who are your friends back in the times of Egypt? Do you have a wish? What do you wish for exactly?_

_Why must you be a sad man? Do you have a sad life? If so, who exactly saddened your life? What is your main soul? Why do not want anyone to upset you? Why do you not wish that your life shouldn't be miserable? Who are you… for being a sad pharaoh? What is wrong with your life in the beginning?_

_Well, when I was young, I couldn't explain enough because no one learned. Why I'm a sad man is sometimes because I can't tell the truth. Who I am… I never wanted something that'll end it all. What I could tell though is that I wanted something when I was born. Who I am… I admit I have a miserable and depressing time since the beginning. Why I'm miserable is that… I wanted someone to understand me… even if it's also… the friends I had._

_Who I am… is a man that wants something right. What I want was the world to not be shrouded in a darkness that is worst. I wanted someone to understand… I wanted to be equal with any person… or to anyone. Who I am… is a man that wishes for a better life. What I wanted was my wish to be fulfilled._

_When will you be telling your story? When will we get to find out your tale?_

_All we be… told in due time… maybe… someday._

_Who are you at the times of your early days? When will we see your past? Do we know your way and personality?_

_I do not know… until I'm ready to tell. It's a long story._

_When will we see you when the time comes? What will be the outcome when we start seeing you?_

_You will see me when the prophecy is fulfilled. I cannot tell you yet as of now._

_What will happen to you? When that time comes, what happens when it does? Will there be anyone… and who will be by your side?_

_I do not know… until you solved my problem._

_But then again… there are sometimes… I wonder…_

_Why does sometimes it have to be in a time of grief? Why do you not see eye to eye and be so blind? Why do you not know? Do you not see what I want? Tell me… Who are you around me? Who are you? Who are you… each of you? Who are you for who you are? What kind of people are you entirely? Can't you see that I'm just a miserable pharaoh? Why won't you see and realized the truth? Why don't you see that I just wanted someone to understand? Why don't you realized that's something's wrong? Who are you… for what you are? Who are you… each of you individually? Who are you… I'm completely not so very unsure._

_I guess… What you should know… is that I could sometimes be so displeased and a very prisoned man. How can I live my life when there's nothing but hate and despair? Who am I exactly for you… anyone like you? What do you want… from me? Who are all of you… in this life? Who are you each for who you are? Why do you not realize it? Do you not know… that you destroyed everything I've made in this life? What have you done with everything within this world? What are you for damaging everything I've brought to this world? Who do you think you are when you corrupted my lands? Who are you each for harming what I created? Who are you… when I see everything within this world? What kind of people are you exactly? Why are you so disrespectful to everything I've done?_

_I wish… that my life isn't in a time of depression and a less unhappiness. There comes a time when you need to ask yourselves… when you need to stop… and when to accept. Why didn't you realize who I am? Do you not know me? Why do you not notice what I speak of? Why don't you understand? Who am I to you? Why aren't you realizing that you harmed everything I've given? Who are all of you, each of you in this present time? Who are you exactly? Why must you harm me with your words? When will you stop and be less hurtful? When will you listened to yourselves? What is your ways or who you are? Who are you for your ways? What are your feelings around me?_

_Why do I have to tell you… must I tell you that you don't listen? I only knew… if I only have a chance. If only there was a way to fix the problems. What could I do… when I'm just one man? When will I ever be happy and have what I wish? I don't know where I am exactly. When will I get someone that'll at least assist me? Why does anyone not tell me anything everyone's like?_

_Why is there nothing but hatred and sadness?_

_Perhaps… when things are clear… when the time arrives, I wanted a better life and pure happiness._

_Maybe… with that boy… Yugi Moto could help me… once he awakes from his slumber._


	2. Chapter 2: Solving The Puzzle

_**Note – **__Before you read, please note that the following chapter is in __**the great pharaoh's point of view**__. In later point, he watches within the Millennium Puzzle… describing what he witnessed. At times, it's in __**shadow**__ and seen within the __**inside**__ of the Millennium Puzzle. The great pharaoh sees it in a vision… but very mysterious like. The great pharaoh witnessed Yami Yugi and Ushio Tetsu's shadow game… yet… __**I'll leave you to be the judge of how this chapter goes…**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Solving The Puzzle_

_Although I wasn't sure… as to what may have happened to Yugi… however… I wasn't completely… I wasn't completely assured that he will be alright on his own… For I didn't expect that Yugi will face an unknown risk… Yugi… The boy who said that he will stand up for his friends… will face a very unpleasant… upturn of events that'll happen to him. He will face a challenge like no other. Yet… He will face an outcome of a trial and judgement for him… and for his friends._

_What he will face… he will face the worst possible of what he wished. The worst thing of all… is… the worst thing of all is when he actually… When he actually solved the puzzle. When he faces the man, Ushio Tetsu… he will face the worst possible outcome… even for himself. But what he doesn't know… is that it'll changes his life. He couldn't stand up is what he thought… however… It was not the case. In his pride, he can actually be a much more harder man… even for them._

_But… I wasn't completely as to sure why he couldn't… Why he couldn't face something like Ushio. Why doesn't he stand up for himself? Why won't he…? Why won't he be able to stand up for his rights? Why can't he stand harder like he promised? Why couldn't he? Why must he cower over a man that bullies him… over his frail self?_

_I just don't see why he can't. But… I wish him luck as to what he will do. I wish him the best… for only I could be the guidance. I can't help him too much in a situation like this. I can't be able to help… but who can? Who could help him immediately? Who could actually… help him with the man that wanted nothing, but greed?_

_Who could help him along the way… so that he has to… face the man and give him… the money he owes him?_

_Who could...? Who could be a helping hand for him so he can face that man? What could he do… What could he do at a time like this? What can he do? What must he do… in order to have the courage? Why must he be in fear and not be a tougher man? Why must he not listen to his own heart?_

_I just don't understand. Yet, I… I can't do a thing about him exactly. I must get some help, but who? Who can I actually rely for? Why couldn't I…? Why couldn't I find the right person? Why must I watch from the sidelines? What must I do?_

_What must I do for him so he can be a stronger… man of himself?_

_What must I do? What must I do for him? What can I do in order to help?_

_I guess… I guess I must fulfill my duties as the great pharaoh. I should, at least, help him in any way I can. But what must I do? What must I do in order to help that poor boy? What can I do…? What can I do in order to help him immediately? Why must I… watch him suffer in agony and grief?_

_I must help him, but what? What can I…?_

_Wait…_

_What's this? What's going on?_

_What's happening outside of the puzzle?_

"_Leave me alone!" Yugi… said loudly. He was actually on the verge of getting put down. He wasn't listening to himself. He was having the worst time in his life. He yelled out loud… "Leave my friend alone!"_

_I had to do something! I must do something… I must! I must do something about it as to what… as to what… I see that happens while being within the Millennium Puzzle. I mustn't let him…I mustn't let him get harmed by that man. But what should I do? Why must I…? Why must I watch this boy get hurt by Ushio? Why must I… let him get his way?_

_I just wish… I could do something… but what though? What can I do in order… to help this poor man? Why must I let him get injured… including his two friends? I must act quickly! I must act fast! I mustn't let him get off. I mustn't let him… I mustn't let him get what he wants!_

_I mustn't let… that poor man get hurt anymore!_

_I shouldn't let him… I shouldn't let him get away with hurting that boy! I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have let this come! I shouldn't have let this boy take it alone! I shouldn't just keep watching him! I must… I must do something, but what?! _

_What can I… What can I do for him?! What should I… What should I do?! I just…! I just can't…! I just can't keep watch him like this! I just can't watch anymore! I just want to help him! I just wish I can… help him, but in what way?! _

_I just wish…! I just wish someone could help him! Someone…! Anybody! Someone, please… Someone please help him! I can't keep watching forever… I just can't! _

_I just want to…! I just wish that he… I just wish that he could get a man to help him. But who?! Who can I talk to? Who can I talk to exactly? What must I do about it?! I JUST…!_

_I just wish… I just wish that I could…! I just wish that I could help this…! Yet… what's this though?! What's this though from him? What is this entirely? What could…? What could… this be?! _

_What is this from… this man?_

_What could this be?!_

_What could this be from him? What is this from this man?! What is this from him? Why must he be…? Why must he be… acting like… a different man? Who could this be? What is he? Who could he be? _

_The man… that replaced the boy stepped up against the man, speaking darkly. He then snarled at him. He spoke…"You are nothing… but a sin of greed. I want you… to leave… Leave Joey alone! Leave him alone immediately!" _

_That man… that man that just appeared… The man… that looks like… he seemed unknown… and was unidentified to my face… and yet, he looks similar looking comparing to the boy. Who is he? Who is he… and why? Who is he and why did he… appeared from the puzzle? Who is he… and what's his name? Who is he within that look? Who is he underneath that glare? Who is he within the stare in his eyes?_

_Who is he… exactly… who is he and why does… Why does this man look similar like him? Who is he… and who is he for saying he was actually telling him to leave immediately? What is he for talking to the man…? What is he entirely… for standing harder than that boy? What is he for saying he will defend for him? Why is he… Why is he a man… Why is he a man that could?_

_Why is he a man that could be able to settle the score with Ushio?_

"_You have been nothing, but a liar… You have lied to me and now… You will pay. You will pay the price for your sin of greed. You will pay for your ways and I… will tell you this… I will actually teach you a lesson. I will actually… teach you a lesson and you will regret it. I will actually teach you of what happens when you mess… with a boy I watched. Do you reconsider who you are?"_

"_Of course not! Why would I?"_

"_Then, perhaps… I will show you… I will show you what happens when you… actually harm an innocent boy. I will not let you get away with harming people. Do you know… how long I've waited to face you? This is your final warning and you will pay drastically." _

"_Bring it. Maybe I'll crush you… for challenging me."_

"_Ah, now… don't get too carried away. You should think twice before we begin. I will give you… a certain little game. In this game… is actually a judgement… whether you deserve the money or not."_

"_So, be it! I can face you any day!"_

"_Ah… That's not nice. That's not the right way to go. Very well then. I will tell you a certain little game… It is known as a shadow game."_

"_A shadow game? Ha! I never lose any game! Then, let's start!" _

"_Very well. But… I will tell you this: whoever loses… will face the ultimate crime. Because… In this shadow game, the person that loses… will face the ultimate penalty. So… Would you care to still reconsider?"_

"_Never! I'll play your game! So… Let's play!"_

"_But before we begin… I must warn you… that you will face the worst."_

_I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe my ears. The man asked for a shadow game… and I have not seen one in many years. When the last time I've seen a shadow game… it was 5,000 years ago… in the sands of Egypt. I can't recall what started it, but maybe… Maybe this man could tell me who he is and why he knows. I must ask who he is… perhaps he'll tell me in later time. I must ask him immediately or sooner…_

_I should ask him… and one day… I must ask who he is when he leaves in time. I must ask who he is… when one day he… goes in departure to the afterlife. It makes me wonder what he is. I should ask… what he is… for I must ask what he's like one day and one day, he might be reviving his memories. I must ask who he is and how he actually sealed himself in the puzzle though. I must wonder where he's from and ponder where… he comes from. He must be asking for now who he is really… and the mystery about himself. Is he a man that loves shadow games?_

_Is he a man that loves… judgement and magical rituals?_

"_So… Ready?"_

"_You start."_

"_Very well. Let me tell you the rules… The rules are simple… We each take a turn on one of these cards. We each take a card and take turns pulling the top deck. The player that has a joker will be the loser."_

"_Fine! I'll start. I pick… a ten. Your move… Ha, bet you can't win."_

"_Ah, too bad… I pick a seven… your turn."_

_The boy continued the shadow game for two… three… four minutes as they carried on pulling a card and the next… and the next… until… it was almost… smaller in the deck. The boy continued playing the shadow game with the man until he… only had five cards left stacked in the deck. He tried to be cautious as he picked. He was acting a little less of himself… as he carried on. He was acting like he had no emotion and no sense of fear. He was… acting a little unwell, but full of concentration and confidence. He tried all he can to stay a straight face. He wanted to continue… until…_

_Until there was only just three left. He must be full of determination and willing to win. He simply just focuses on the game. He was acting like… like he wasn't acting like it was scary to him. He must be acting cool and full content to himself. He simply just stayed the way he is and he… He couldn't even listen to anything I hinted. Why must he be a bit tense and very strange? What is he for his attitude?_

_What is it with his attitude… beneath his face?_

_As they resume on… Yugi was starting to clench his teeth. He was starting to get more anxious and fixed with… the man. He was acting like it was getting darker and more stiffed. He was getting a little nerve breaking… and he was sweating._

_After minutes later… _

_It was then… he spoke…_

"_My, my… We only have four cards left. I guess we're almost at the end. So… Are you going to take your turn?"_

"_Me? I have never lost."_

"_Then, do you dare pick another?"_

"_By all means… I will."_

"_Very well. But if you lose, you will face an ultimate penalty."_

"_I'll take the risk."_

"_Very well. I shall let you choose which cards to pick."_

"_I shall pick these… and then… I'll… What?!"_

"_What did you pick? I have… no… joker. I have no joker at all."_

"_And I have … a joker?!"_

"_Sorry. You lost."_

_The man snarled at his face… and feels to grab his neck. The man growled at him and was ready to… use his hands to suffocate his neck. He grabbed his collar and lifted him up._

_He then spoke angrily…_

"_You setup on me! I want a rematch!"_

"_A rematch? What sort of rematch?"_

"_A rematch that's worth the stake!" _

"_That's worth the stake? Very well. What do you had in mind?"_

"_A rematch with your cards!"_

"_With cards? In what way?"_

"_A rematch on the roof!"_

_And so… the boy agreed… and with that, they went up the roof of the school._


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

_**Author's Note:** I have finished completely... the story of this tale.__ Here are the final two updates for this story. I thank you for your patience... and I hope you enjoy the last two chapters._

_**Note - **The following has an in depth of **foreground** and **background**. As I end this tale, I will let you be the judge of this story. Thank you for reading... and you may... proceed..._

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Awakening_

_So... It all comes down to this... The winner of the first shadow game goes to the victor, Yugi. But... Is he really Yugi? Who is he really... for someone that's daring? Yet, what am I entirely about this man? Who am I to say that he is him? And yet... He might possibly be... but what is he?_

_Is he really who he is? But in what way? What way is this? Who is he really... within the shadow game? What is his intentions and why must he carried onward with Ushio? But why is he a brave man? What is he entirely... for who he is? Who is he within that identical face of the boy?_

_What is his true intentions about anyone or anybody? What is he for what he's like? What is he for a man that dares a challenge? Does he ever back out or even lose in a game? What is he for what he is? But why is he... a mysterious man? What sort of man is he? Why must he show less fear?_

_In this shadow game, it's a winner take all and recieving the prize. Whoever wins, I bet it's the man that got too much of a daring move, but with such coolness. I suppose the game willl start... but will he survive? Will he really up come his strategy? Yet... What is he entirely? __What is he like? __What sort of man is he and why? __What sort of way... does he refer? _

_What does he refer himself as? __What is his name and for who he is? __What is he... for who he is? Why must he be... a man with such power and puzzles?__ Is he the same or simply... another? _

_Who is he and what's his identity? __Who is he beneath that gaze... __Who is he in that look? W__hat is his ways? In what way must he... be a man with such strength and flexibility? What sort of man that has those capabilities? What man could withstand this pharaoh? What man could actually... stand against him?_

_What man could survive his shadow game... that I do not know. I must know who he is and what is his reason of his return. I must know the truth of who he truly is... and who he really identify himself as. But what sort of way? What man could possibly fight in his clever game? What man could withstand his game... and fight in his judgement? What man could actually... battle his punishment? What man... like Ushio could actually say that they could be triumphant in his own dark challenge?_

_The man, Ushio... decided his fate on a second round... which I find most daring... and a little selfish, in my case. In my sight, I see a man that wills for hunger... and for greed. I sense a man that needs to be taught a lesson when challenging a pharaoh... A pharaoh that is known as "The Nameless Pharaoh". The pharaoh from back in the times of ancient Egypt has been awakened from his slumber... and now..._

_He is now in full potential more than ever. He has capable limitation of such powers... far greater than my own. But then again... What he doesn't know... is __that I have one as well. I have my own... a power far beyond the standards... for being an immortal man. An immortal man that has wisdom and even a wise darkness. A man with such power and great energy... that terrifies many mortals. I do not mentioned them, but only given hints. I have the power of great might... and it could cause a sense of danger... and great catastrophe._

_I have a wisdom of unknown knowledge and something in questions that ponders people... including my own. I have people that doesn't serve me... not because I enslaved them... for I do not enslave any at all. I do not even take a single grain of getting a peasant or even a simple advisor... but this man... apparently, has only so small like me. I do not think this man could withstand his mystery and to start all over... and it's a journey that he needs to travel. He needs to find a man that could actually lead him the right way... and I am the man that can. I am the man that could help him and at least, give him what he receives. I will give him a gift... a gift that he will receive one day when the time is right. When the day I will be revealed and seen... including to all my people... and some friends._

_I will tell them that one day, I will be able to see about... my flesh and body... and I will no longer be imprisoned within a man that is known as my... identical twin. He will be challenged as well and he will face an ultimate judgement. This judgement will see through for both of them... and their argument will clash... as well as another of a man that wanted something like them. One day, I will have my happiness and my free will. I will one day have my way, but until then... I must be strong... and be taking some time for myself._

_I will one day have my way... and my wills will no longer binded me in chains. If only I knew as to what will become of me and... Will people of my own would run and flee? Would they run away and never speak to me again? Would they simply turn away and run... or would they run and tell others about my sudden appearance? Could it be that it might be... that I'll be happy and have a better life? I am as curious as to what that will__ be like... and what kind of world would it treat me if that day comes... but now... I must run and flee for my life and wonder what is the outcome... and this man might help me as well... maybe one day in return. Maybe this man could help me figure the parts... just like he solved the Millennium Puzzle._

_The Millennium Puzzle was always like a treasure to this boy... and yet, why? Why does he actually hold it in his hands... even back when I was young... at least, back when I was... a man that only has his beginnings. I recalled that this man could sometimes be a little stubborn and yet, has a very complicated heart. He could be such a man that needs attention... but I do it in any way he wishes. I listened to his ways for over... 5,000 years... and even... endlessly in time._

_I couldn't help as to wonder if I recalled that man or his friends... but I know them silently for a long time. I know them since the beginning and they wish they had a friend... A friend that will always be... in their friendship. They always wish that I was their friend... but they never knew as to why I hide... and why I seemed a litttle displeased... but I kept my ground and listened intently. I kept myself apart from them and I couldn't talk... no matter how much they begged... but they never knew me... or even him. They didn't know him... or even my own... but I did know that they shouldn't say that I should be forced. I wasn't sure as to why they do not know... but I know that they should. They should have known... and one day, maybe... they'll understand. _

_Maybe I'll be able to talk... but only so precautiously... before I tell the entire piece. One day, they will know... but in what way? In what way should I tell them? What way can I... be able to? Will they listen? Will they learn... maybe even... their own? Maybe I'll know soon... and sooner... in another time... but I must promise to stay on my feet. I must be able to... stay within the boundaries. _

_I know when to have what I want... and when to receive it... always. I must be able to rely on my heart... and I must be able to stand for myself... no matter the challenge of my own. I need to stand just like this pharaoh... the boy that is known as "Yami Yugi". The man... is actually speaking with him... and they're starting their challenge... I must know who will be the winner... I must know who wins and who... will receive the great punishment. I must stay silent and watch until it concludes... and I must be careful and see who will be having the victory. Let us see who will it be..._

_I suppose this begins round two... round two of the shadow game. In this game, the player and him must flip some cards above the roof while hanging in ropes. He must face a dangerous game... a game of counting and something rather twisted. He must challenge Ushio by flipping a few cards until they ran out. He must face a challenge that has a sense of daring and might... for this game is no ordinary case. He must face a task that can't be solved until the game is over. He might triumph his wills and his daring might be in choices, whether he fails or wins. The player that loses will face the ultimate punishment... the Yami no game._

_Who will triumph and who will fail? Who will be the victor to this match? Who will withstand and who will be taking the ultimate punishment game? Who will actually make it and who will downright in the end? Who will face the ultimate batsu game? Whoever is the victor will receive the ultimate prize... the prize of getting the money. The money will be brought to the winner... but who shall have it? Could it be... the man or the pharaoh?_

_Could it be... that the pharaoh will win? The pharaoh that is known as Pharaoh Atem? The pharaoh of Egypt as Aten? Pharaoh Atem must be pondering the truth about who will win... but at what cost? What is the cost of him losing? What is the case of him failing or winning? What is the case that he'll succeed? Will he... win over his own game... or will he face the worst?_

_Will he forever be trapped in the shadows and the door of darkness will open to him?_

_Will he forever be put to silence and the man wins? Will he succeed in gettting the money? Will he... ever set forth about him or will he face the worst outcome? Will he triumph over his challenge... but at what stake? What stake... that will actually say he'll surpass? What will be the result of this? What will happen further to the pharaoh? What will happen to that man... or even Ushio?_

_If only I knew... but I know better than to foreseen it. I know better than just believing he will win. I will let fate decide the matters._

_If only I knew what has become of Ushio or the nameless pharaoh. I know better than to think that he should succeed. He will be judged by my monitoring and I... will make sure that it's fair. I can't will myself to think that I... would help him along the way. I know better that he should face his challenge alone. He must face it on his own and he must see forth on it. He must overcome it on his own and he must know what he's into. He must think twice before challenging... because he'll suffer if he doesn't._

_He must succeed. He has to... for my hopes. He must pull through and he has to promise that for his friends._

_I must tread cautiously and carefully... I must not bother him during his battle. He must pull in... and tie the loose ends. He must make it in... for I wish him well. I wish him the best. I must believe he can... but I should be extra... precaution. I should tell him that I need him to survive, but how? How can he... hear me? _

_How could he hear my voice? How could he hear me when I'm in the puzzle? What can I do? What must I do? What shall I do? Should I... cheer for him? Should I encourage him to go on? But what am I? _

_Who am I for him? What is it with me or him always? What is him for who he is? What is him and his ways? What is he... when he asked for challenges? But what am I... even just a little? Who am I to him when he says he could? He could... couldn't he?_

_He can't really fail... for he is the pharaoh that solves... puzzles and riddles. He is always a good pharaoh that's good at certain strategies and riddles that are difficult. I can no longer tell him that I could help him. In this challenge, this is his turf. His own turf of how he will face that man. This is a judgement... between him and the man named Ushio. This is the toughest challenge... although it's been years since he had one. It is his challenge... and he must show courage and bravery._

_He must... __He must face this alone. This could be the toughest opponent... and there maybe more still to come. He will not know what to predict and this is his first. This is his first challenge... his downfall or his new... nemesis. Ushio is his new and first trial he ever has. This is now... his first step. The first step of starting his awaken... The first time he ever faced a man that's against him._

_He must not give in to him. This could be... his toughest test. The test of trials. He must... face the man that wanted nothing, but greed. He must not get what he deserves... and the pharaoh will be the one to settle the score. He must not let him swiftly pass through him... and let him bully him. His ways crossed the lines... and pushed too much. The pharaoh is now... disturbed and very... self aware._

_He must not... obey anyone or anybody and he needs to stand for his friends, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. He needs to stand for his friends... for this is... __This is actually his justice and his rights... and he must face the inevitable. He must make his choice. __He must not back down without a fight.__ If he was to challenge that man... then so be it. __He must overcome his obstacles and challenge the man like he wants. If he wants a fight, then he should give him one._

_He must overcome his dastardly plan to get the money. If he wants the money, then why... should he get away? Why should he get away with anything? He has hurt his friends... and he __must not get in his way. __He must not escape that easily. He must be punished and the pharaoh will set him right. He will be... through a trial of justice... and his might will shine forth to just how much he could stand. It'll shine forth... and he needs the encouragement to go straight onward._

_I must not... interfere his ways... and get him distracted. __I must stay calm and simply let him be. __He must win. He must! He must not let that man win over him. He mustn't let it off and think it's nothing. If he is __to succeed... then he must partaken this challenge. He must win over his game and he has to!_

_He has to win... for the sake of his friends. His whole friends are counting on him. If he was to face Ushio... then he must face it like a man. A true strong man. Just like his father and even what Joey said to him. He must stand tall and fully not be in fear. He must not get overshadowed by his ways. That man... may have beaten him many times... but the pharaoh will not stand of such._

_The pharaoh will overpower his ways... and he will get what he receives. He will actually face obstacles and courses along the way. This is his start how it begins. The shadow game of round two is now in commenced... and about to begin. As the match set, it is up to the pharaoh to decide who will upheld the prize. He or Ushio will get the prize... by the time the next round concludes. In the next round, the loser will fall to darkness while the winner walks away with the prize. The prize... is the money from the boy's grandfather._

_It's a winner take all... and he must... He must fulfilled the task at hand. __He must be able to accomplished his task. __He must find a way to win the prize, but at what cost? What's the cost and the chances that he'll get it? Will he make it... or will he let them down? Will he be able to finish what he started... just like millennia ago? Will he succeed in his friends and simply walk with the cash? _

_Will he win or will he...?_

_Will he win __or will he be thrown down from his throne?_

_He must... win! He mustn't let him be going away that easily. And yet... __I shouldn't get my hopes. I shouldn't get my hopes that high... even though I'm on the pharaoh's side. Yet, I shouldn't... __I shouldn't say a word about it. I shouldn't let him get off tracked and I must... be quiet about his actions. If he was to challenge that man, Ushio... then why must I bother about speaking? Why must I bother over his challenge or interrupt during it? _

_Why must I be able to succeed within my words? But why am I... a man that thinks for himself? Am I a man that needs to think more than just himself? Why must I play a role in his shadow game when it's his challenge? What must I think that it's about... me? It is him, not me. This is about him... and not anyone else. It is even about that man, Ushio Tetsu._

_And yet... Who am I to think that it's just me alone?_

_What must I think that it's always just me?_

_Is it really... just me, and not them?_

_Yet, what... am I entirely? Could it be that I think alone? __What must I... do about it? __What must I do as he does so?__ What must I do to make sure that I won't tell him anything? Am I a man... that should tell him a thing? Should I bother hinting or even directed him in the right direction? __What must I always do for him?_

_Should I able myself to try? What should I do? Yet, w__hy must I... do anything during his fight? __Am I... a man that needs to help this pharaoh? Do I need to help him when I think... it's only unfair? What must I do for him instead? What must I... do for him instead of just telling him what to do? __What can I do... for him... while he speaks to Ushio?_

_I guess... I should probably just leave him be. I maybe to believe that he might make it through... but at what price? What's the price of him winning this shadow game? What's the catch he'll get it__? What am I to him? What can I... What can I say? What can I say for him... as he talks the rules of the game? What can I say to him as he keeps prolonging his chat with him?_

_I guess... I mustn't be too impatient for him... He needs his time with him and he'll be able to see for me. He'll be able to see what I foresaw in my wake. What can he be doing for round two? What must he be doing at a time like this?_

_Is he... telling him how it goes?_

_Is he simply telling him the rules of the second round?_

_And yet... What is he up to?__ What is he scheming exactly for Ushio? __What is he up to and why? What is he planning for him? What is he thinking to do with him? What must he do for him exactly? What is he up against with the pharaoh? Is he preparing... the start of the game?_

_From what I heard... __He must face the next challenge... the challenge on the roof._

_Ushio simply laughed... and agreed with him._

_The pharaoh... smirked... and they set off with the ropes._

_As I listened, there are questions that dwelled. Questions that conundrum me. Why must I... be in part of his witness? What must I think that I am the only one? What must I... believe that I should? What am I? What am I always for him? What must I always had to be his close eye?_

_Should I bother about who he is? Why must I... always have to bother? What am I? Why must I always do that for him? What must I do as he listens to his game? What must I do as they prepared it? What must I... do about it... while he continues? But am I... a little annoying or just too impolite about it?_

_I suppose I am... however... _

_He must not beg or drop to his knees. He mustn't let some man to bully for who he is. And yet... What am I? Who am I exactly for being a man that only sits to the sides? What am I exactly to him or Ushio? Who am I always as another pharaoh? What is my purpose for this man? What is my intention to this pharaoh and why must I be his guidance?_

_He must be wondering who he truly is... but why though? Is his memory sealed within the Millennium Puzzle? Is he really a man that needs his memory? But why? How could this be? How could I tell him in what way? There must be a way... but what? What am I?_

_What am I to him as usual? What am I to him after all these years? Who am I as the man that doesn't enslave people? What am I as a man that needs a pharaoh like him? What am I to him or his friendship? What is him or anything about who he's like? What am I always to him ever since the beginning? What is my beginning for him and his friends... as I sat here in the dark?_

_But even in the dark... I will see forth about their match._

_Let us see who he will be... and see what he'll do for himself. Let us see who he is and his true form. He will overcome the worst in his life... and finally start his mystery. He must figure out his ways and personality... and he must. He must not forget his ways or being a pharaoh. And yet... What am I? What am I as he starts his Yami no game? _

_The Yami no game shows a person's true self... and he might be swallowed if he doesn't... finished his task._

_The pharaoh... Aten... or known as Atem, spoke the explanation. _

_"Now... The rules are simple... There are only two cards in this deck that has a joker. You are to find the joker as we climb up to the top. I will find a certain cheat if you actually got full of greed. I will make sure that you will face the punishment. Now... Shall we begin?"_

_"I'll do it! Let's start!"_

_"Then... Game start!"_

_"Then, let's! Now... I... I have a ten." Ushio climbed upward as he counted up to ten. He then spoke, "So... What's yours?" Ushio looked up and spoke that he rather reach to the top. He knows otherwise about the game... but deep down, he wanted to win over the money. He then looked downward and said that he's winning. He greedily thought of something... something drastic._

_Yugi... or likely, the pharaoh, spoke out loud, "Ah... We can't have that now... I guess it's my turn." He pulled a card. "I have a queen."_

_Ushio... went down and then... he growled. He then said, "Damn... My turn. I... I have a jack... jack of spades... You're going down. So... Your turn."_

_The pharaoh laughed out loud. He understood that it was nothing... but he knew that he wanted to eagerly win. In fact, he wanted him to be that way... and he expected it. He said that he rather not lose to a man such as Ushio. He said that he rather let him be and just let him... win over the cash. But... It wasn't the end of the line. The pharaoh just simply... laughed continuously at Ushio for his greediness. He simply took another card... and this time, things were turning around._

_I have absolutely no idea how he does that... but it was twisted all the same. He was getting sidelined and yet,__ he didn't care. He didn't seem phased or even... unamused at all. He simply swat it like it was no big deal. What is it with this man? What is the pharaoh's attitude? What is his intention exactly? Is he trying to think that Ushio... will get angered that he would win?_

_He then pulled a new card. "I have... a ten in my hand."_

_"What the...?!!" Ushio swore and got scared. He immediately quickly pulled another card. "Don't think you'll get away... It's my turn! I pulled... Ah... Too bad. I have a spade... I guess you're going to lose... how stupid!" __He then climbed desperately higher. He said, "You'll never catch me! I'll never let you!"_

_I couldn't believe as of what I saw. They continued for unknown in time... and kept getting more cards. They continued as they went... card after card. But then... Things turned out worse. He got more mad and upset that the pharaoh was starting to win and almost reached to the top. He was starting to get irritated and very... pissed out. Ushio realized that he was going... to lose._

_He felt... extremely angry and upset at what he is. He couldn't stand anything to do with the game. He was getting fused and more selfish at winning. The pharaoh didn't care what he said as he laughed at his face. The pharaoh was starting to get full of... laughter and very... senile. He was starting to think that he was being too overrated and he didn't bother at all. He didn't bother about his __attitude and he said dully that it was fine with him. He then laughed some more and couldn't hide his reaction... He was starting to get very... insane like._

_The pharaoh was beginning to think he was too over infatuated of his ways... but he didn't mind at all. He was starting to conclude that he shouldn't bother about his ways. He couldn't resist the look on his face. I was __starting to ponder that he was getting overwhelmed. He was starting to get bad to worst. He seemed very extremely... insane and very... dark. It seems to believe that he was so greedy after all. For the pharaoh knew... it all along._

_I had to admit... that he was very skillful and very strong in his personality. I knew he couldn't resist himself at all. He simply just brush it away and never let it on his shoulders. He just said... he rather let him be. For me, it was amusing and very... entertaining about the pharaoh's attitude. He's getting very good at it... that, I'll admit. He said... he rather not trouble himself about his selfish ways and told him that he needs to check more than twice. He then said that he had enough... which is really the man, Ushio._

_As they continued at their own game, I was fascinated at their ways of how they play. They didn't minded about their attitude and... Ushio was going lower. He was losing his confidence and his might. He was getting... anxious and full of anxiety. He was... worried and full of... desperation. The pharaoh spoke that he wanted him to be that way until... he added... that he wanted to simply... let him be. The pharaoh... had enough and almost won... but just by one step to the top. He was one away from getting to be the winner of the second round._

_"What's the matter, Ushio? I'm getting close away from the top... Care to consider?"_

_The pharaoh simply got very pleased that he was right. He simply couldn't hold his ways and simply didn't brush it off. He just said... he wanted him to be at his most point in confidence until... He decided to turn the tables. He __couldn't obscure it... The way he reacts. He couldn't fight his way through his emotions... and he simply minded it less. He simply just continued and just... kept himself at cool and... no sense of fear._

_He said that he rather just let his emotion take over him... and he didn't... get too phased. He was acting worse than before... but... that didn't stopped him. He was getting real good at the game and he simply just... care smaller. The pharaoh was getting smarter and wiser about his ways... and he's getting too strategic. He's getting too over confident and very full of strength. He's getting real hard at it... and yet... it simply made me feel... very... content. He must be getting full of himself... and he wanted to tell that he was right. He wanted to say that he was a foolish man... for challenging him._

_But then... Ushio lowered him when he caught five more cards._

_But... that didn't mean it ended the nameless pharaoh._

_As the pharaoh continued on, he simply caught another card... and another... until... he only had four cards on the roof. He was getting very... tense like his first round. He was getting a bit anxious and yet, in full coolness. He wasn't intending to actually finish... but he knows besides that. He believed that one of them was not a joker or... maybe... it could be. He got really... tense and even full of sweat. It was like he was starting to get a small nerve. And yet... he was good at his Yami no game._

_The pharaoh spoke that he wanted to tell why Ushio was being too over confident about his own ways... but he carried onward. He was getting too... nervous and scared after three cards. Ushio wanted to say that he'll be the winner... but the pharaoh simply said very well... and couldn't find it more to him. He said that he was just being too full of himself... and he said... after some minutes... Ushio said that he can't stand anything the pharaoh is... but then... He simply finds it a cheat. The pharaoh couldn't tell him that he wanted... him to lose... and he never said the words. He couldn't explain why he was getting worse than before... but he simply wanted to be at ease and not speak it._

_"You know... That's ashamed. It seems we're almost done... but... I have a price. I will... give five more cards in this deck. I will give you eight choices. You come this far... but you're at the end. So... Here are new cards."_

_The pharaoh added two... three... four... and five cards from the deck and placed them on the roof... but he remained in stillness. The pharaoh said that he wanted Ushio to pick out from the roof. He then said that he had only eight... seven... six... five... and four cards left. Ushio's confidence was getting more... in a sweat. He was a little anxious and still a lot of greed. He was getting too unwell and very impatient. He then called out that he needed some time alone... before he picks. He then said that he can't lose to him... at least... that's what I heard._

_But then, Yugi finally... said the following... _

_"Well... It seems we only have four cards left. And yet... You're willing to make a price. Now... It's my turn. Hmm... Ah... That's ashamed. Well... I have... a ten. I have a ten of hearts." He then showed it to Ushio. He then shrugged his shoulders at him. But... He was relieved. He then said to him... "Well... Now... It looks like I'm getting close... So... Are you scared yet?"_

_He made a dark look and stared at him. He was a little tense and full of blank. He then said he rather not continue if he loses. And then... He spoke that he can't just say if he'll win. He warned him that he wanted to back a little less... but he was cool of content all the same. He simply just continued that he wanted to quit and wanted him to back off... while he still had a chance. He wanted him to be cautious when picking a card... but he said... he was fine... the way it is... and he could simply pick whichever. He said... he rather wanted to end this battle... but... Ushio said carelessly that he rather take the risk._

_Ushio got nervous and selfish... in his eyes. It slowly showed in the features of his face. He wanted to have the money all to himself._

_He couldn't resist his temptation. He was getting very... hunger for money. He was__... selfish in his eyes and in his lips. It was starting to get from bad to... its full... awareness. As he continues, he couldn't resist the victory of actually... to cause an action of selfishness. He was getting worse inside and out... for every minute. He continued to think for himself. He was getting worse... and even worse than before._

_It was getting uglier within his face and very... full in... contemplation. __He decided to actually not pick as of yet... but he actually couldn't. He said that he knows that one of them was the joker and he feels that he's winning. He feels like he wanted to get everything for himself. And he couldn't... take it anymore. Ushio said that he'll pick on him when he wins. And then... he said he'll actually beat him every single day... for his stupid challenge. He started saying he rather kick him and bully him for the rest of his life._

_Ushio__ was starting to get... full of content that he was actually... almost... winning._

_"Ha, ha... What's the matter? Can't look down? I'm one step away from the top. Perhaps it's time to reconsider... So... Are you quitting? You'll face your worst punishment." __He then split a smile. He couldn't resist his attitude upon him. He was starting to get very... senile, this time, within the inside of his heart. "You will face the ultimate punishment. Care to quit?"_

_The pharaoh started laughing at him again. He didn't hide his ways at him any longer. He was getting from bad... to something of an unknown behavior. His behavior was getting very sadistic and really... triumphant. He couldn't hold it back... or even take the words back... and throw them away. For some reason, he was getting good at what he does. He was getting better and more... daring in his act. He was getting interesting... and very... full of himself... now that he was close to the prize._

_The pharaoh was getting sadistic at Ushio... and he couldn't hold himself at all. He said that he wanted to... tell him in his face that he almost won his prize... but it only... pissed Ushio off. He couldn't take it for his attitude... and he only wants... to have that prize more than the pharaoh. He said that he can't do this to him... but he laughed and didn't minded over him. The pharaoh couldn't care one bit... and he only just shrugged __it off as he hold onto his posture. He replied that he can't listen to him any longer. He will face the ultimate crime... for challenging him. He only said... that he will suffer... for his dastard start._

_When Ushio picked another card... and he picked..._

_"A joker?!! But I...!!"_

_"The door of darkness opens." _

_Ushio screamed... and fallen down... and fell downward... as the pharaoh spoke._

_As he fell, the pharaoh's voice became distant... as he said, "You will be... in ultimate... penalty. You will face a consequence that you shall... face... for your selfish ways. You will be swallowed in your own greed. Farewell..."_

_I__ was astounded as of what he is like. He generally impressed me very gratefully. He couldn't upheld his attitude... and he simply took the prize in his hands. He split a grin in his lips. He then muttered to himself that he felt satisfied that he won. He took the money and placed it in his pocket. He went back to his home... and simply stared at his prize. He was amused as he stared at it._

_He then... mumbled... "It looks like I've won. I have won and my grandpa didn't lose his money. He didn't lose a single thing... and I'm so pleased. Plus, I have solved the puzzle after over 5,000 years. I am so pleased that my grandfather actually gave me this... This will be... my treasure. It'll always be my treasure. This treasure is mine. It's my treasure from my grandfather and I am awakened thanks to him. I guess... I had no help... but I am happy that I have got what I earned. I am so pleased that grandfather will be proud of who I am. Thank you... Millennium Puzzle. Thank you for listening."_

_The boy couldn't resist his smile. The pharaoh was pleased at what he did._

_He was in satisfaction and he simply added, "You know... I am certain that I'm not alone. I am not sure as to what is within, but what I know is... that there is still a long way to go. I must find my true name and I must find that man immediately. I must find a way to see him, but how? How can I? What can I do? I must find the answer... but what can I do? What must I do? I will seek for help... but maybe... This boy will take me and help me. I must find my name and fulfill my destiny. I must seek for him and my answers. I must find my true identity and then... I'll one day know the truth. I will seek for help in the meantime..."_

_The pharaoh was tranfixed at the room. He was mesmerized at what the room appears. He then placed the money away... and put it in the box. He knew that he won... but he knows that his grandpa wants it back. He couldn't help himself... at all about his surroundings. He then looked left to right before... the boy was replaced by... the boy that looked similar. He then stretched and went off to bed. He simply snoozed on his own and smiled in sleep._

_I couldn't help, but smile all the same. I couldn't obtain myself... but to smile at the boy. He did deserve what he wants. He did very well and he was very... content in his dreams. He simply felt happy and very dazed in his thoughts. He then replied to himself as he slept that Joey will be happy... that he stand up to the bully. Rest assured, he will find out the truth. He will learn it soon... very soon._

_Yugi was __full of content and very sleepy... as I watched him... sleep in his bed. He couldn't help himself __from dreaming and he... simply slept onward. He simply just slept until... the morning breaks. In the crack of dawn, he took the money and explained to his grandfather of what happened... at least, what he remembers. He couldn't explain how he got the money and face Ushio... but he knows that something was puzzled. He couldn't believe himself at first, but he explained that he solved the puzzle. He then went to school... and faced... and he faced... Joey Wheeler._

_"Hey, man... How are you? Look, about what I said... I um... wanted to ask you. Have you... seen someone? Have you seen... um... Ushio?"_

_Yugi simply smiled st him. He then... replied... "Well... It's a long story... but I... wanted to give you something. It's... a riddle. Do you want to hear?"_

_"...Sure. Why not? So... What's the riddle?"_

_"What is... something you can see... but can't? Do you know the answer?"_

_"...Um... I um... We um... had to get to class. The teacher will bust us if we don't."_

_The boy simply said... that he agreed... and went to class. He realized that Joey was acting unwell about his riddle. He tried to ponder as they studied... but he was getting a little... confused. He was getting a little offish and unwell... until lunch break._

_He then came slowly back to the boy... and spoke... "Can I talk? About your riddle... Is it... a friend? Is that the answer?"_

_Yugi... smiled widely at his answer. He then said, "Yeah... It's friendship. We're friends... and if you like... We can always be friends. Sounds good?"_

_Joey... was shocked... but then... He smiled and laughed. He then... surprisingly... accepted it._

_He then replied in return that he wanted to be... his friend._

_He wanted to help him in any way. He wanted to help him no matter what. He said he wanted Tristan to be his friend... and for Yugi. Joey said that he wanted to... stay with him and just talk everyday. He then couldn't hide his emotions from Yugi. He said... he wanted to always be his friend. Tristan... the boy that they befriended... couldn't fight it as well. They said that he was very... pleased that he wanted friends._

_Yugi wanted to be his friend and simply... to actually have more. He then spoke that he wanted to be always their friend. When the girl... Tea... wanted to ask for friends... They befriended her as well... and so... Yugi was very happy and full of... thanks for his puzzle. He wanted to explain about the Millennium Puzzle and he simply felt a smile in his face. He then tried to be friends with others... and simply... wanted to smile around everyone in school. He then made more friends... including another that I find recognizable.__.._

_The boy that I spoke of... was none other than someone that has the Millennium Ring. My... Hikari couldn't resist about friends... but he was cautious all the time. He wanted to be happy although Yugi wanted friends. He said that he can't... af first... but he slowly accepted his gesture. He then made friends with them... but I... was actually watching carefully. I didn't explain to my Hikari that I knew them... even for a long time. My Hikari... could sometimes wonder who I am... but I couldn't. I couldn't explain... at least, until... one day._

_He replied that he can't... be friends with them when Monster World was on his mind. When he explained to them, he couldn't hide the truth about them. Deep down, he finds them familiar and yet, he was very... nervous. He then said he couldn't always see them... but he knew all the same... that he shouldn't stay that away. To confirm, I couldn't tell them that they... lost their memories of that day and why... they couldn't recalled if they were friends already. He then said that he was cautious... but I... wasn't. I was only too cautious more than him... and also... a bit protective... over... myself than my Hikari. I couldn't explain how they forgot... but it was because... of the curse item... the Millennium Ring._

_What they didn't know... when one day that they'll discover... is that their memory was __wiped clean away after what happened with Monster World._ _I couldn't tell them that until the next time... and I still couldn't for now. I couldn't say another word... and I felt a little... sad... and depressed. I couldn't tell them that another girl was not joining them... the girl they used to befriended with... Miho Nosaka. She had her memory wiped clean after Monster World... due to her distress and her... unwell attitude on my Hikari. She... went off on her own... and found... different friends to hang around... but I know better. I knew she... forgot so small... but I was... a little unease. I am unease as to what became of her... but one day, she will know as to why she forgot... and why she couldn't remember well._

_I guess... it wasn't what had in mind. It wasn't meant to be... and yet... I knew that something was wrong. I knew one day that they can't say a word and they really... can't remember very well. I knew they can't reclaimed anything... but I know otherwise. Deep down, they seemed to forgot... but I knew better. I knew they can't take it away... but the puzzle and the ring couldn't erased it forever. I knew one day that they will remember... but maybe... more than before. I knew that one day they'll learn... but now as I thought this, I wasn't... pleased anymore._

_I wasn't pleased that they'll know... at least, one day soon. I knew that something was wrong... and I knew that something was acting tense and very disturbing. I knew within the time that they will see the truth, but I can't tell them as of yet. I couldn't talk anymore and I just... feel sadder and miserable. I couldn't explain why... or to anyone... but I knew they would actually... accuse me of something of a question. I knew they would point at me... and I'll deny truthfully that I didn't. I didn't do a thing... but my Hikari pushed the lines. I couldn't tell the fact... that he was it._

_I then wasn't happy anymore. I couldn't explain at all for them in time... but I know otherwise than that. I couldn't explain myself at all... but I knew they'll accuse me. They didn't know me at all... but I knew that one day that nothing was well. I couldn't figure out why it happened... but I knew that they didn't know me. I couldn't tell them why it happened... but I did nothing at all. I didn't erased their memories... but only... the puzzle and the ring did it in a bad clash. It wasn't my fault or anything at all... that I did something to them._

_Yet... How could I be the blame? I hated myself and at times... I hated my life. I hated my life always and I can't seemed to find a person that's my friend. I can't talk at all in time as to why... but I knew I'll get extremely hurt and depressed. I can't... explained as to why... but I knew that nothing was ever right. I couldn't be their friend after their betrayal and lies... and I can't stay away forever. I knew that they'll get mad at me... and maybe they might __hate me. They'll hate me... but I know that they might hate everything they did more than me... over and over._

_And yet... I never meant to harm them or hurt them in any way. I just wish that I..._

_I wished to run... and to run far away. I couldn't take it at all... the way it is. All the friends I know were liars and simply just smaller for friends... including the Hikari that was... my other._

_I just couldn't feel happy around them and I wish people should listen. They need to, at least, listen hard. I wasn't sure as to what I feel around others. I couldn't tell them why... that I can't like anyone that easily. I guess... in time, people were acting unwell at me and even turned their back on me. Yet, what sort of man am I? What man needs a life like this... all the time? Do I really need it?_

_Do I really need anyone... at all?_

_Do I feel... that there was nothing within my heart?_

_What should I do?_

_I wanted to leave, but why? WHY CAN'T I...!!_

_And yet..._

_I just couldn't explain why I wanted to leave... but I know soon that I almost did. __I couldn't resist the temptation to just leave... to leave this earth and to go back to where _

_was from. __I wanted to walk out and back away... and I hated friendship. I hated everything to do with their kind of friendship that they... promised to me. I can't tell them that I wish to just give up and go away... but I knew they wanted me to stay and I couldn't deny that... they wanted it still. I wanted to run and flee for life and I can't... tell them that my life was complicated. I couldn't tell them why at all... and I knew they forgotten that as well. I couldn't stand being around... but I knew they want me to stay. _

_I couldn't fight at all about my attitude with them or anyone else. I couldn't stand about anyone... and yet... I remained in this earth. I couldn't stand anyone anymore and I just... wish that I... never had to hear anyone in life. If only... I knew what happened and I wish... that I go home. I wish to go back to where I was born and I wish that I never meant to have it like this. I couldn't stay like they want and I can't when I wish... to... leave this life. I couldn't resist to always go home and leave... but I was enforced to stay. I couldn't help, but to shout at everyone... but I wanted to leave... on my own... like I always wish._

_What sort of life... gives me that... always?_

_Why do I get the feeling that I'm... imprisoned to this life... forever?_

_I couldn't fight my tears. I felt very sad inside... and I feel that they weren't too much my friends._

_How could I have a life like that? What sort of life is this for me? I feel harassed and very distraught. I hated my life... and the things were too little to love... but what's the point? What is this entirely? And why... does it has to be this way? Why must it hurt... so much? Why must it always hurt my feelings?_

_Why must it hurt... always?_

_I just can't..._

_I just can't __fight anymore for who I am... and what I should do. I just wish that I go home... and leave them here. I just wish that I go home, but how? How can I... when they left me here by force? What must I do? What could I do? What could I do for myself?_

_I couldn't fight my tears as I write. I was writing in my journal and I simply couldn't stop hearing __anything that happened in time. I couldn't resist my emotions at them or anything of what they are. I couldn't tell them why... why I can't be their friend. There was even sometimes that they can't be my friend... and I knew that something was not meant to be. I couldn't fight... the crying in my eyes. I wanted to run away and go away... I just wish that it never happened for me... in life... __and in time._

_Why must I... hear something that was very... __unknown in comparison to what I'm telling in my journal? I couldn't stand what I'm hearing and I wish... nothing bad happens to me at all._

_I wish I knew what will happen to me... but I didn't know very well. I knew they'll be sad soon... that I'll leave and I wish... It never happened. What kind of friends that hurts you in life? What sort of friends that hurts you and betrays your trust? What life gave me this? What life is this for me? Why do I... have the feeling that I'm all alone?_

_I couldn't do anything for me and I wish that I had a better way to solve my problem. If only I knew what to do... on my own. I couldn't stay for him... The boy named Yugi. I can't stay for him forever and I wish that he... would never harm my life like others. I couldn't say... anything about it... but I knew... that I need... some help. And yet, what help? What sort of help?_

_What sort of help could I have?_

_I couldn't stop myself from shedding tears in my eyes. I couldn't stay away like I wish... but I knew it was the bitter life. My life wasn't perfect or even too much happiness. I couldn't stay for them or for the others. I just wish that I want someone to help my problem, but who? Who can I turn to? Who can I trust? What can I do... as I weep in my writing?_

_I couldn't think straight as I continued writing my journal. As I wrote, I never knew as to what... will become of me... in time. I couldn't face the truth. I couldn't face my own fears... and the nightmare of my life. I couldn't stay away like I want. And yet... I knew I can't. I couldn't... no matter how much. I couldn't do anything... as I watched his friends and Yugi playing Duel Monsters._

_I cannot interfere their game... but I lifted the Millennium Ring slowly. I looked sadly at it. I couldn't hide my face away from the others. It was then... Yugi wanted to have __me joined... but in close shadow. I wasn't sure as to what he wants... but I knew he can't help me. At first... I thought he would... but he proven so little. I knew he wanted to actually talk to me... with my Hikari really being seen. I couldn't tell them that I wanted to just stay afar... and watch so sadly._

_I sighed... and closed my eyes. __He must think that I'm..._

_He must think that I'm just no use to him. _

_He would never understand. He'll never understand..._

_I guess... I can't..._

_I can't explain enough... but I knew that I'll... be in danger. I couldn't tell them why... but I knew that there was something unpleasant. I couldn't fight my way for them... but I knew they still wanted to be my friends. I couldn't talk anymore and I wanted... to run away. I couldn't explain why... but I feel so betrayed. I feel betrayed in life... and I didn't wanted to show it at all. I couldn't tell them that I wasn't feeling like their friend... but I knew that Yugi will get displeased. He wouldn't listened... to himself if he continues._

_I guess he can't... help me._

_He can't help me... no matter how hard. He can't help me and I can't... help him. I just wish..._

_I couldn't say another word as they talked. They couldn't see my face because of my curse. I couldn't tell them that I wanted to just leave them. I can't tell them why or why not... but I knew they won't leave me alone. They can't tell me what to do... but I know that as well. I couldn't stay for them and I can't will myself to do... unless... there was a miracle. There has to be a miracle, but what? I don't know what... to do when I'm just... a man that always been alone._

_I'm always alone... always._

_Who am I kidding that he can... help me? Who am I really?_

_I just can't..._

_I just couldn't..._

_I just couldn't do anything as a pharaoh or as Yami Bakura. I couldn't stand anything to do with anyone... or anybody at all. I couldn't stay away and wish to leave, but why? Why can't I? Why can't I... if I'm a man that's older? Why couldn't I stay away and just... I shook my head... and cried again. I wanted to go on crying forever._

_I just..._

_I just can't take part of this anymore. I cannot listen to him at all for his actions. My Hikari tried to hide me for years... but it was no good. He'll never understand. He cannot help me as well. I mustn't tell him that... but I know better. I cannot do anything, but listen to my Hikari... at least, for now. I cannot stay away from him also... but I know he needs me._

_And yet... Who would need me? Who would need me anyway?_

_..._

_I couldn't stand it anymore of their ways... or others as well. I couldn't stay away like I wish... but why? How could I... really? What could I do? What must I do... while I'm still here? What could I do... as I suffer in this place? What must I do... about them? Should I... tell them to be gone?_

_Should I tell them to leave me alone?_

_But what can I do?_

_I just... I just __couldn't take it about my life and yet, I wasn't that __suicidal-ish. I couldn't take it about who I am... and besides, I couldn't die that easily. I tried to fight my sacrifice in life... but I knew that I couldn't. I couldn't even if I tried... and I wanted to just give up hope. I couldn't stay in the sidelines forever and I knew that people will never listen. They just simply... told me that I shouldn't go away from the earth... and so... I hide myself away from everyone. I wanted to hide... but I... couldn't for them._

_Yet... What can I do?_

_What must I do in order for it to stop? What can I do... forever? What must I do... everyday? What can I do for me? What must I do... always? And yet... I knew that nothing was correct. Nothing was right._

_Nothing was right to me... and I feel..._

_I feel that I couldn't stand anyone at all... and yet, I still stay here. Yet, I mustn't fight my ways. At least, for myself. I couldn't fight my way to hide beneath... like I always do in my face. I always hide and obscure my true emotions around them and I wish... they leave me be. I just wish that I had someone else. I wish for somebody... but who else... to turn to? What can I do?_

_What must I do?!_

_If only... I..._

_If only I could stay away... and yet... _

_I couldn't stay for them and I can't stay away... but why? What's wrong with me? What's wrong with my life and why? I just can't... do this anymore. I can't continue at all for me. I just wish that I had a better life... that's it. I just want to go or just have the life I wish. I just wish that I had a time of my own... a time that I can be happy for once in my life._

_I couldn't stay away... but I wish it so badly. I just wish to go somewhere in a nice happy place... more than heaven. I knew heaven can't help me... and I can't. I can't do anything about what I had... and even... the gods can't help me. I am even... a god myself... but no one knows me well. I couldn't stay away and yet... I remained. I just wish I never meant to have it this way. I just wish that I could have the wish I have... for the eighth key._

_I tried to fulfill my wish... but I'm failing miserably. It was my only guidance... but so little. I couldn't tell it that I... failed it completely... and I might lose my ownership. I might lose it forever and I can't stay with it forever. I just wish that I keep it... but what could I do? What **could** I do? What must I do for me? Why can't I... keep it forever and just fulfill my duties?_

_I must figure out a way, but what? What must I do... to fulfill my duties as a pharaoh? What can I do... always? What can I do for me as always? Sometimes, I feel helpless and there was not a single helping for me alone. I can only talk to myself and tell myself that I need to get a better advice. I can't stay... but the eighth key said to remain. I just wish... there was a way out._

_What must I do for me always? But I can't... keep you, eighth key. I cannot keep you if l... lost ownership. What must I do for me everyday? What can I do to stay and keep you? What must I do? What must I do exactly? If only... I knew what you'll say..._

_I have failed you and I will never be the same. Will I lose my memory of you and why I can't use you... when I... I stared at my ring... my eighth key. I couldn't fight myself to think that I can't use you... but what am I? What am I, eighth key? Who am I to you? Am I... a failure? __Am I really... a total failure to life?_

_Maybe... I am... but I... don't want to lose you. I need you... to be an essential part... just for now._

_For now..._

_I couldn't explain myself for who I am... or what I am. I couldn't wish myself to have a better life and I wish... I still do. I couldn't fight myself at all with my sadness and misery. I just wish that I had a better life... and that's all I ask. That's all I wish. I couldn't dream of one... and I knew it's just... a vision that'll never happen. I cannot visualize my life that's ahead and I knew... there was no hope._

_There was no hope for me... and no other way._

_I just... I just cannot resist my... ways and my faults completely... but who am I?_

_Yet, I mustn't tell him at all as of what I know... at least, until next time. I mustn't let it slip away... until sometime... in another life. I mustn't get too easily trustful... at least, for the time being. I mustn't let it get passed me... and I'm just a pharaoh that's very... useless and very small helpful. I couldn't stay away... and now... They will face the worse that is yet to come. I couldn't fight it at all... and maybe, they'll know soon. They'll know in time... and I wish them the best of luck._


	4. Chapter 4: The Mystery

_Chapter 4: The Mystery_

_I couldn't stay away from him... or his friend... Yugi and Joey. They seem content in their happiness... and full of laughter. They couldn't stopped continuously of their talk about Tea and Tristan. They said that they wanted to be alone together and I... didn't mind. I didn't mind for who they are... and they were happy... just being together. They couldn't stand well as they laughed... nearby the Domino park. They couldn't help, but laughed at their talk about their friends. They told Tea and Tristan that they needed to talk in a conversation that was partly... private._

_I was very patient as I listened through the puzzle. I was sure that he was a little occupied on his own... but I had my doubts. I was getting at ease as they talked... but I understand __their behavior. It was starting to get unamused and a little silly. And yet... I wasn't too negative about it. I couldn't stay away... like I said... but I knew that Yugi wanted me to listen. He wanted me to listen into their conversation. He wanted someone nearby... although it was deep down._

_He was trying to get a man to listen... but he didn't know who. He wanted that man to show up... but I refused. I couldn't... even if I tried. I then hide within shadow with my... Hikari. He was hiding within the trees and said he wanted to find out why Yugi was with Joey. I then told him that I can't... tell him. I couldn't say anymore about him or his friend. All I could tell him is that they're just hanging around._

_I couldn't tell him anymore about him... or his friends. He was starting to get a little... impatient and wondered if he remembers anything to do with them. I sighed. I knew he one day wonders about them. And yet... I couldn't tell him until he recovers his memories. He couldn't resist himself to listened in and just... spy on their talk. I couldn't told him that they are... familiar to him. His memory was starting to get hazy and furry._

_Joey was actually listening in and said that he needed his time with Yugi. He said that he wanted to speak man to man... for him and Yugi. He wanted to say that he was being his friend after all. He then added that he wanted to talk face to face about their friendship. He spoke that he wanted to always be... his friend. But then... the following after... he wanted to speak the privacy. He wanted to speak to Yugi about their friendship and his ways. He even said the next..._

_"Yug, I need to ask you something."_

_"Sure, Joey. What do you want?"_

_"Hey... I just want to talk. I... never mind." Joey shook his head and then went silent. He then pondered alone to himself. He cleared his throat. Yugi raised an eyebrow at him, but he continued. He then said... "I wanted to say... thanks. Thanks for everything. Me and Tea are happy you're friends with us. So..." He trailed... and asked an additional question. He started asking... "Hey... I wanted to ask you something... Can we be friends? Can we be best friends?"_

_Yugi simply... got shocked and laughed at him. He then said, "You know... best friends... sounds good to me. Why don't we... always be friends? Is that good?"_

_"...Yug, you are so... strange sometimes. I know it's been one year... but I... like you, man. I like you sometimes... but I know. So... You... like anyone?"_

_"...Well... It's a secret."_

_"Why? Who do you like? Do you like... Tea?"_

_"...She's my friend. So... Not really."_

_"Do you like... a girl?"_

_"...Well... I can't say. But... I like someone."_

_"...Who is it? Tell me."_

_"...Well... I like someone... but I don't know who."_

_"Yug, what kind of answer is that? Tell me, man! Tell me who you like. Tell me..." He then made a grin at him. He knew there was something a little off. "Come on... Tell me."_

_"...It's a secret! Not yet!"_

_"...Come on. Tell me!"_

_"Not yet! I just... don't know who it is. I just... wish I knew him. Where is he anyway?"_

_"Yug, are you expecting someone? Besides me?"_

_"...Um... I guess... but he's not here. Where is he?"_

_"...So... Who is it? Who are you waiting for?"_

_"...I'm expecting him... but where is he? Joey, have you seen him?"_

_It was then... I couldn't hear it anymore. I told my Hikari to run far away from them. When he asked why, I couldn't tell him. I couldn't say that he was... talking about a special person. He was starting to get curious about the man or the woman for Yugi. He must be acting very happy... but why? Why though? Why must he... be thinking of someone?_

_I never told him that he was getting onto me. He kept asking in secret to find that person... but I know anyway who it is. He was speaking about a man... a man that listened to his talk for years. He wasn't... speaking about my Hikari... or his friends. He was speaking about a man that listened during his talk... but... I knew who. I knew he couldn't resist his talk at all... and my Hikari wanted that person to appear as well. I know that my Hikari will one day get jealous. He won't be happy when he knows very soon._

_I just wish I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to tell anything to the boy. He was getting worse than before... At least, to me. He wasn't listening that much, has he? But why? How come? I just don't know... and I still never knew as to why he would like... me._

_I never knew why he likes me._

_I then couldn't fight it either. I knew he wouldn't leave me be. He wouldn't tell me at all... for years and years. Why must he... hide the truth from me? Must he really hide it from me? And yet... What sort of man am I? What sort of man am I to that boy? Why must he like me... everyday... or even for life?_

_I mustn't tell my Hikari... and he still... has feelings... as well. I couldn't tell him why or why not... but I must hold it back. I mustn't let him find out... until... another time. I mustn't be in the way of his thoughts._

_I couldn't help, but ponder... Why must he like me? Will he ever tell? Why must he pick on me?_

_I wasn't happy at all with him. He wasn't my favorite at all... or even him. I can't say why... but they were rivals since the beginning. It'll only be worst... as years go by. He can't... do this forever... of not remembering. He can't be this way forever. He mustn't get too angry or jealous... for I... didn't know either. I do not know either way... but am I... stuck in the middle?_

_I couldn't fight myself in anger. I shouldn't say another word. I knew the clash will begin like before._

_I knew that I was going to be in trouble. What can I do always? What am I really? Who am I? What am I? I always wonder what to do... but what can I do? What must I do... for them... or another... and another? What can I do... when someone likes me?_

_I mustn't let it happen again. I can't... do anything about it. I mustn't keep myself at distance... for it only makes it worse. I cannot find a way out... but what could I do? What must I do... in order to keep the peace? Unless... My Hikari could actually help out... and even that boy. I mustn't let it slip... or get away. I mustn't let it go... and get them to be in danger._

_If only I knew... and if only I could... but what are the chances? Their rivalry only continues secretly again and again... but what good use is this? What am I to him or my Hikari? What am I to others that gets that way? I mustn't let it happen... and it repeats forever. I mustn't let it happen... and I should just... cause a few obstacles. For now, I mustn't let it happen that they clash... like years back. And I must... find a way... to get what I need... for Duelist Kingdom._

**_The End_**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Well... That's the end... The end of "The Origin Of The Millennium Puzzle". And so... the rest of the tale concludes... about Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. If you like to comment or simply favorite this, do so if you like. If you wish for more stories of Yu-Gi-Oh!, my next one will be about "The Origin Of The Seven Millennium Items". I will also tell further content of other Yu-Gi-Oh! stories in the near future. If you like to tab me for author alert or favorite, do so if you like. With that said, this ends the conclusion to this note... Thank you for reading._


End file.
